Snowy Talk
by Agrata
Summary: Christmas day. A day of family. But what happens when Sonny finds Chad sitting alone on a bench on an empty street? CHANNY. One-shot.


**Hey guys, here is a one-shot I just wrote. I had this idea in my head for a while and then I had a push from a friend to write it. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. **

**I'm sorry I haven't updated any of my other stories. I have MAJOR witers block in So Falls and there haven't been any newer episodes lately (other then Prank'd) so I haven't updated the other ones. I like to keep them where they talk about what happened in the episode along with other stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC**

**Now, without farther addo, I present to you - Snowy Talk**

* * *

Sonny shivered as a cold gust of wind wrapped around her small body. She gathered herself even more into her baby blue jacket. It was Christmas morning. Everyone was in the holiday sprit. The other day Tawni was raving about how she was going to go skiing with her family today, Nico was gushing about his trip to Miami with Grady so they could spend the holidays together, and, well, no one really knows what Zora had planned for today - she's been stashed up in the air vents for two weeks now.

Sonny was alone as she walked down the empty street a few blocks away from her Mom's apartment. It looked like a movie scene was folding out in front of her. The trees arched over the snow covered road and the branches had ice-sickles hanging down, glittering in the light that shined through. There were several un-lit lamp polls scattered in different places along the road. You couldn't see the sun too well, but if you squinted through the branches you could see that the sun wasn't too high since it was only 9:00 AM.

As she stuffed her hands in her pockets as she spotted a single bench on the sidewalk with strangely familiar blonde head, bobbing up and down to a beat she wasn't hearing.

"Chad?" Sonny called out in bewilderment. The head suddenly stopped bobbing up and down and looked over in Sonny's direction. Just as she had thought, it was the heartthrob himself.

Chad quickly took his ear-buds out of his ears and looked at Sonny with the same bewilderment she was showing on her face. "Sonny?"

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she approached his bench. Whatever she was expecting to find on this road, it sure wasn't Chad. Sonny finally got a good look at him – he was dressed in dark colored jeans, and his brown leather jacket was over a collared red dress shirt.

"I think I should ask you the same question," Chad raised an eyebrow.

"I was just going for a walk," Sonny replied, taking a deep breath the cold Christmas air. "The cold weather reminds me of my home back in Wisconsin. It's not as cold as it is there. I miss it there _so _much!"

"Oh. Well, you can have a seat…I guess," Chad tried his hardest to put his rudeness behind him for right now since it was supposed to be a happy day.

Sonny obligated and sat down next to him. The bench was pretty chilly so she jumped slightly when her bottom made contact with it. Chad chuckled.

"I, um, didn't expect to see you here," Sonny smiled, trying to over come the awkwardness of talking alone with her rival. "I thought you'd be with your family. It is Christmas after all."

"My family went up to Italy for Christmas," Chad replied with a shrug, trying to cover up his glumness. "They invited me to come along with them, but I had to shoot for The Falls so I couldn't come. No biggey."

"'No biggey'? Chad that's terrible!" Sonny felt sympathy towards him. Having a Christmas with no family around to celebrate it with? That's awful!

"I guess, but I'm over it," he sighed. "Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't need family around for the holidays. He's fine by himself, thank you very much."

Sonny frowned at him when he said that. She knew that under his egoistical shell, was a boy who needed someone to be by his side to help him through the bumps in the road and to support him when he needed it.

"Chad, you and I both know that's not true," she said while shaking her head.

Chad just looked up at the branches and the corners of his lips turned up into a small but sad smile.

"You never answered my first question." Sonny stated, tilting her head to the side. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, no reason," he lied, still looking up at the branches about him.

Sonny rolled her eyes at him.

"Really, Chad, I want to know."

He let out a defeated sigh, turned his head towards Sonny's and looked into her eyes. Suddenly she wasn't looking into the eyes of Chad Dylan Cooper. She was looking into the eyes of a small boy.

"I've lived in Los Angeles my whole life," he started. "Before I was famous and I had all of the money I have now, I would always be with my family. My Dad was always at work though, being a director and all, so I would always be with my Mom. She wasn't just a Mom – she was my best friend. My Dad would even work on Christmas so every year, my Mom and I would come here. We'd go to the park around the corner and have snowball fights."(Chad chuckled a little at the memory)"Then, when it got dark, we would come down this road and go on a carriage ride. All of the lamp polls would be on and there would be snow flakes falling from the sky, and you could hear the sound of bells and the horses' hooves clacking. It was my favorite day of the whole year.

"But then I started shooting commercials, and then I started Mackenzie Falls. I used to take time off of it because the show wasn't so big at first, so I would still come here with my Mom on holidays. But then, good, no, _great _ratings just started _pouring_ in. We started doing more and more episodes, and soon – Mackenzie Falls became my life. I didn't get off work so my Mom and I started to not have Christmas's together."

Chad let out a sigh and a dark chuckle. "So here I am - Hoping this place will bring back the memories of the best times of my life."

"_Oh Chad_," Sonny gushed. She had tears in her eyes. That was the _saddest _story she had ever heard in her life, which wasn't really hard because she was into _funny _not drama.

She stretched her arms out to give him a hug but he looked at her quizzically so she quickly brought her arms back to her sides and folded her hands in her lap.

"Now," Chad cleared his throat. "Since you've asked me a question, I'm going to ask you a question. You said you miss Wisconsin _so_ much, and I was wondering what you missed about it."

Sonny smiled since she _loved _talking about Wisconsin.

"Well," she beamed, tossing her hair over her shoulder with a giggle. "I miss the sound of the cows mooing in the morning. My favorite cow was a baby when I left, her name was Bessy, but then I found out _she _was a _he _but I didn't want to change the name because that would confuse him…"

Chad smiled to himself as Sonny rambled on and on about when she lived in Wisconsin. She was smiling the entire time and she was laughing when she was telling a funny story. Sonny also told him how she missed her best friend and how she missed the cold weather that feels like you're going to watch frost bite any second.

When she had finished telling him about everything she had missed about Wisconsin her phone began to…moo. Sonny quickly took it out and answered it.

"Hello?" She asked perkily. She had a toothy grin plastered on her face. "Oh, hey Mom. Yeah, I'm just a few blocks away. Ok. I'll be there in a second. Love you. Bye."

"It was my Mom," Sonny smiled at me.

"I never would have guessed!" Chad replied sarcastically. She glared at him but he smiled so she couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey, I got to go," Sonny told him. "Mom's making her homemade hot chocolate!"

"Okay," Chad said glumly. "See ya' 'round."

She felt bad leaving him here when he didn't have any one to celebrate Christmas with, but her mom would be worried if she didnt come home in a few minute. When she knew he wasn't looking she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Chad."

Chad looked over at her, shocked. He could feel his cheeks burning as a bright shade of crimson spread across the flames on his face.

He watched as Sonny got up out of her seat, brushed off the snow that had stuck to her bottom, and started to walk away, down the snow covered sidewalk. The ball of sunshine had her head down as she walked but suddenly she stopped in her tracks, lifted her head, and turned around.

"Chad," Sonny smiled. "Would you like to spend the Christmas with me and my family?"

Chad's eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store. He quickly composed himself, trying to keep his tough guy reputation. He foulder his arms over his chest and looked around him, like he had nothing better to do.

"Iunno," he mumbled, running a hand through his hair.

"I'll promise you a carriage ride later," Sonny persuaded, jokingly. She walked over to him and held out a hand for him to take.

"Fine," he mumbled, gingerly taking her gloved hand.

She practically dragged the Hollywood Bad Boy through the snow as they made their way to Sonny's house. Chad almost fell several times when they walked over parts that had turned to ice and Sonny laughed every time he did.

"Let's make a new memory this Christmas," Sonny smiled at Chad.

"Yeah. Yo, let's put the 'holla' in holiday." Chad smiled, trying to be "Gagsta" and Sonny looked at him with a raised eyebrow. No one said anything and soon they both broke out into hysterical laughter.

The only thing left to be heard on the empty street was the sound of their laughter.

**THE END**

* * *

**Did you like it? Hate it? Review it!**


End file.
